mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Travel
MMA Tycoon has a number of cities within the game. Your manager character and the fighters you represent can travel between these cities and move bases too. General If you want to travel from one location to the other, simply go to the map page and select the relevant manager/fighter to move from one location to the other. You will immediately start your journey, which will have a different cost, journey time and energy loss depending on the length of the journey. To find out more, view the table below. Fighter Travel A fighter can either move to a new city permanently or visit it for a short period of time. Energy loss Travel will cause energy loss for your fighter. The longer the journey, the more energy loss. If your fighter is fighting in a different city, make sure they travel there a few days ahead of time so that they have time to recover their energy levels. Visit location A fighter can visit a new location without moving base. He may want to do this to train or to fight in another location. When your fighter is staying in a location other than their base city, they will have to pay hotel fees of $100 per night. If your fighter runs out of money and can no longer pay these hotel fees, they will be deported. They will take a 50 point hit to their morale level and will be sent back to their base location. Move base Your fighter can move their base city at any time. It will cost ten times as much as simply visiting a location because they will have to move all their possessions to the new location as well as just travelling there themselves. *Note: When moving base your fighter will get a 25 point loss to their morale, due to having to leave their friends and family behind at the old base location. Manager Travel There is no point in a manager visiting a location as they can interact with a fighter quite easily from any location in the world. For that reason, the only travel a manager will need to do is if they move base permanently. This is expensive but unlike fighters, a manager will incur no energy loss (because they don't have an energy value). Cost and Time for Travelling Travelling between locations costs time, energy and money. Visit the Travel Guide page to see the costs for travelling between each city. *Times displayed are real life hours. 12 hours travel is 12 hours in real life. *Costs are in dollars. * Energy loss is in points - full energy is 150 points. Key *Time: Journey time to this location. *Cost visit: The cost of a flight (one way) to visit this location. *Energy visit: the energy loss your fighter will take if they visit this location. *Energy move: the energy loss your fighter will take if they move their base to this location. *Cost move: The cost to move base permanently (same for both fighters and managers).